Hands at the Level of Your Eye
by Lottie Folly
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are entranced in a certain mysterious part of Earth's history, told only in theater and in fanciful stories. Taking place in France, they become evolved in a mystery there that has lasted long enough. Something's wrong in that French Opera House and to the people who are there the Phantom of the Opera is frightfully real


The Tardis engines whirred and whirled as the two travelers were thrown to the metal grating at their feet.

"Doctor!" The Blondie yelled over the mighty whooshing noise, "Where are we going? Doctor!" With a mad look in his eyes he threw a final lever from his slightly lowered position. The hat stand had fallen over, their mugs of tea had been knocked to the ground and sacrificed to the Tardis. _I was beginning to like those mugs! _Rose thought slightly miffed.

"Of all time and space? Thought that you might enjoy this! C'mon Rose, why ask where when you could be finding out?" The Doctor sprung up and ran to the doors, throwing them open like he so many times before, youthful vigor included.

The new outside looked like something out of a movie. They had parked the Tardis on a ledge. Not a dangerous ledge by any means, but more like a box seat overlooking a beautiful Victorian stage. But there was no need to fear that someone had heard the Tardis to land, for the actress onstage was singing loud enough and high enough to turn the front row deaf. The crowd however seemed to be entranced by the story playing out in front of them.

"God- Doctor what is that noise?" Rose covered her ears as the most brightly colored woman with the tallest hair began a not the she could have sworn was not human. _This is horrible, why would he bring me here? Wait- does he like this?_" She stared agog at the doctor as he smiled brightly as the rest of the scene passed, Rose's hands doing hardly anything to block out any of the notes.

"Brilliant she is," the Doctor said to rose over the polite smatter of applause from the audience. _He's thoroughly enjoying this! _Well, at least he always managed to surprise her.

Suddenly a thundering noise filled the entire hall, nothing like the actress' screeching. This time it was a male voice, one that came in only two different fashions; dark and dangerous.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty!"

Rose stared at the ceiling, knowing that this is when all of the excitement started. A commotion onstage came to her attention. The woman who had hurt Rose's ears was now croaking and clutching at her throat in horror. The woman actually looked terrified, and immediately she started crying as she was dragged off the stage.

Rose felt her happiness of the women's muteness dim as the people onstage started putting up a ruckus. Many of the other dancing girls were crying and looking up at the mural on the ceiling. Hanging up there was a chandelier of beautiful proportions. The curtains started to close. People ran to and fro to get behind it before they could be trapped before their audience, but a few still had to push through the thickness of the red velvet.

"Doctor, what could possibly make all those people filled wit' terror? You didn't bring me to a place with gangs, did you?" Onstage two men were announcing the replacement for the high pitched woman and at the same time inviting them to enjoy a sneak preview of that night's ballet.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his own personal look of madness crossed his face as he absorbed what had happened, "Oh Rose," he said, pausing for affect, "that was no gang, that was in fact-"

Right before he could finish his sentence someone screamed. Then their voice was joined by others and then the crowd erupted, people running for the doors. Rose turned slowly, and the sight that met her eyes was a ghastly one, as a scruffy man that must have been in his late thirties hung from the catwalk above. Not by his own will. _No, something_ _was wrong, _Rose thought, _Very wrong. _That man's head was bent and staring out into the crowd but his face held no expression, none at all.

That man was dead.

"Rose, RUN!" Yelled the doctor as the ornate chandelier fell from the ceiling.

Two Hours Ago in the TARDIS

Rose's first conscious thought was that it was really warm. _To warm. _She fidgeted uncomfortably as one of her pillows slipped off the bed and onto the carpet. The rest of the room was the same metal as the rest of the TARDIS, but for some reason when her room was created it gave her carpet, and even better it was the trademarked TARDIS blue. But the blue became her color scheme, along with touches of red. Things like her dresser, nightstand, and doors were a dark, well, she would say wood color, but Rose really had no clue what the material was, only that it was really heavy.

She had a huge Blue recliner in the back left comer when you walked into the door, which was sunk into the wall so that the bed was hidden just around the corner. The copper-like metal walls were left blank on all sides but one, and it looked like one rather huge collage of photos that were messily placed against the wall from their travels. On her dresser was a pile of books that the doctor insisted she read, but she still hadn't even had time to finish _The Laughing Vulcan and His Dog _and it was by no means a bad book, but when it came to books or sleep…

A light rapping came from her door. _Go Away. _Rose pleaded in her mind, not having the energy to speak. The knocking became louder and more insistent

"Ro-se" the doctor complained from the other side, "Get up!"

"Go stroke the TARDIS Doctor, 'm trying to sleep," She moaned rolling into the pillow. "What time is it 'nyway?"

"Nine o' clock and you will get up now! I've been up for hours- took a swim, created another guest room, made breakfast, juggled, and read _three _books. Rose Tyler it is time for you to wake up and smell the bananas!" the Doctor complained. _Tough. _Her mind willed her to stay in bed.

"No."

"I will come in there and get you up if I have to," the Doctor growled

"Alright, alright, 'm getting up!" After a few seconds she threw her last pillow off in the opposite direction as she rolled towards the edge, reaching it in just enough time for the Doctor to open the door and watch her fall off the bed.

The two of them sat together in almost silence as the Doctor sat at the table and chucked at Rose, who was heatedly stuffing her omelet into her mouth as she held an icepack to her head in the other hand. _Show some respect to a girl eatin'! _Rose thought angrily.

"'s not funny Doctor!" she insisted, and glared at him.

He took time to attempt to pretend that he wasn't amused, but Rose could tell by the way his face was distorting that he still found it extremely entertaining. The Doctor had already eaten, but for her he had taken the time to sit down at the table, even after she had taken an hour and a half to shower and dress even after he had gotten her up late.

Rose picked up her paper plate- the Doctor didn't want to get anything that he would actually have to wash- and threw it in the disposal. She then turned to the Doctor and leaned against the black granite countertop.

"So Doctor, I assume you had planned out our next adventure, 'ave you?"

"Well, I thought that you might like a surprise for once, you know, throw yourself in, use the wrong verbs, end up kissing complete strangers…"

"So I'm to take that as a 'no', right?" Rose smiled, _I thought he would have a list or somethin' for us to follow so that 'ed always have somewhere to take me. Wasn't I mistaken! _

The Doctor furrowed his brows, and she noticed that she had been standing against the counter looking over at her for some time now, completely silent.

"So, um, why don't we just go somewhere random, let the TARDIS decide, you know," She cleared her throat in embarrassment at zoning out on him.

"Actually, you in luck Rose, I think I may just have the perfect place to go!" he leaped from his seat and ran towards the control room, snatching a mug of tea for each of them as she ran after him.

_Here we go again. _Rose smiled.


End file.
